


Love lairs

by Kokichi_Loves_Korekiyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokichi_Loves_Korekiyo/pseuds/Kokichi_Loves_Korekiyo
Summary: " You're mine you belong to me !" he shouted as he pounded his fist on the table.  " Don't,  don't make me do something I'll regret okay dear ? " He looked me dead in his eyes . He eyes were glossed over , as his mouth pointed into a Crooked smile
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 8





	1. Kokichi Ouma

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡♡They are in college ♡♡♡♡♡

" Hey , watch out ! ." I felt a sudden force to my headyhea hit the ground . I slowly got up as I held my head . " Ow , what then hell ." I said as I looked up . To my surprise I see a dark purple hair boy looking at me . " I told you to be careful , now look what you done you made me spill my panta ." He whined as I picked my slef up form the floor . " Thanks for the help jerk. " I sighed brushing my self off . " Anytime , say we're you heading to so fast ? " He asked looking at me confused. " Im heading to class obviously. Shouldn't you be doing the same ?" He put his hand behind his head . " Nah I finished my class . Don't tell me your taking the regular course for none gifted ." He laughed as he said this . " Should've known since your so reckless . Oh well some Just can't be helped. " I gave him a glear . At this time I noticed a light purple book in his book bag . The cover had a crown on it with the titled on how to run a government. " Don't you think i'll make a great leader . I mean I couldn't help but see you noticing my book after all . " He gave me a smug smile. I looked at my watch and nearly screamed . I was going to be late again. " It was a pleasure meeting you but I really have to go !" I said running down to the school's main entrance. By the time I got to my class I was five minutes late. " Miss L/N great to see you can join us . " I bit my tongue as he said this and had to think long and hard on what I was going to say next . " Sir with all due respect im not a girl. " I quietly said as I took my seat. He shook his head . " Miss Y/N I can't disagree with biology. So if biology says you're a girl you're a girl . " I had to fight back tears as he spoke I wanted to punch him but I couldn't waste my chance to be something more . For the rest of the lesson he went on how biology was never wrong and you can't change what you were born with . As the class ended i ran out not wanting to spend an other second in there . On my way out of the building I heard someone calling me . " Hey hey hey ! ." I turned to see the same purple hair boy calling to me . " Wow you walk fast for someone your height. " I gave him a small look of disappointment. " We're the same height. " I said as I continued walking. " What's your name by the way you never mentioned it. " He said catching up with me . " That's because you never asked it ." I said looking at him . " That's right well in that case im Kokichi Ouma, what's your name ?" " I'm Y/N L/N , it's nice meeting you i guess . " By this time we had already left the campus . " So tell me what's the non gifted course like ? " I sighed as I thought for a moment. " Its okay i guess , it's not the best but it's all I got . " He laughed to himself as I spoke . " Well if course it's not , what were you guys expecting. You pay top dollar to go to a school that doesn't even want you ." I walked faster not wanting to hear what else he had to say . " Hey hey , wait up you walk fast for a girl ." I rolled my fist in a ball and turned to face him . I was getting sick of people calling me a girl . " Im not a goddamn girl im sick of being called that ." I shouted. " He put his hands up in defense. " I didn't know , what do you go by then ." He said as he finally caught up to me once more . " Im nonbinary. " I said as I turned back to the way I was going. " Oh okay I get it now , I think thats cool ." I smiled at this point . " Thanks , hey why were you still here when I got out ?" ( Kokichi pov ) " Thanks , hey why were you still here when I got out ? " They said as we walked together . " Oh just went back to get an other panta the usual . " I could tell they didn't by it . " Did it really take you that long to go and get an other one ? " Y/N asked . " I also wanted to talk to you more , I don't get the chance to talk to non gifted students very often. I said rubbing the back of my neck . " What's your major anyway , are you some short of politician ?" They looked back at my book . " No im a ultimate Supreme Leader , im going to be the best leader the world has even seen ! " I said my eye beaming bright . " The world is in my control. " Y/N just rolled their eyes as I said this . " What about you , what is you major Y/N ? " Y/N looked me sheepishly. " Im going to school to be a Mortuary makeup artists ." The ran their hand through their hair . " I know it weird ." They laughed it off . " Wow thats cool I never met one before , so you put makeup on dead things ?" I asked wanting to know more . " Mortuary makeup artists are licensed cosmetologists who perform a variety of cosmetic services to prepare a deceased person for their funeral. Those services might include hair cutting and styling, manicures and applying makeup. " " Thats amazing we do have to look good when we die after all?" I said as we crossed the street . After awhile we talked more , we talked about where we see ourselves in a couple of years . Why we chose the path we did and stuff like that . We exchanged numbers and said to talk to each other when we got the chance. Y/N said they had to go so we said our good byes . As I walked home I had a small blush on my face . I liked them already.


	2. Sitting In Wait

Y/N pov ) 

As I got in my covers I thought about today . It was a long day and I was tired nonetheless. I had to get up early tomorrow so I decided to get to bed by ten . As I turned over on my side I thought I saw a flash of light , I quickly got up and ran to my window . When I open my window I was meet with icey cold air. As I looked around I noticed nothing out of the ordinary so I close my window and got back into bed .   
" I must be seeing things ." I said outloud as I coverd my self with my sheets . They where nice and warm and I wanted to do nothing more but to sleep . As I closed my eyes I couldn't help but noticed something seemed off . I shoved that thought out of my mind be it seemed to always find a way back in . I sat up and rubbed my eyes getting out of bed once more .   
I walked out of my room and into my bathroom. As I looked into my mirror I noticed my unevenly cut hair and my grey eyes . I had honey colour skin and two pronounced front teeth . I sighed as I ran my fingers through my dry hair . " I need a hair cut ." I mumbles to myself. As soon as I said that I heard a notification on my phone as I went to check it it was missing person alert. It was for Shuichi Saihara. My eyes scanned the screen. It told me all his information form his hair colour to his height . " Thats a kid form the gifted course. " I said to myself putting my phone back down .   
I thought about texting Kokichi and asking him if he knew him but I decided against it . As I went back into my room I realized it got colder . I went to check my window and found that it was open slightly . I probably just didn't close it right I thought to myself as I locked it . I went back to my bed for the third time this time closing my eyes for good.   
When I woke up the next morning it was five am . I almost over slept . As I got up I noticed the window open again . " I need to get that fixed ." I sighed walking into the restroom brushing my teeth . As I got ready I heard a clicking sound i played it off as it being my imagination. When I got finished i hurried out side of my apartment. I lived on the first floor.   
I finally got to campus at eight and waited outside the building. There I saw Kokichi. " Hey hey hey , whats you up to ? " He shouted as he ran up to me . " What brings you here so early, wait don't tell me . You're here for the pep rally ." He said as he put his hands on his hips . " Yeah , I guess you're here for the same thing . What do you think it's about ? " I asked looking up at him . " Its probably about all the missing students , first people form neighboring schools now a student form here missing ."   
He gave out a long sigh before turning around . " Well there's nothing to do about it now ." He said as he started walking i had to jog to keep up with him . " Did you know him , Shuichi Saihara? " He gave me a small look . " I didn't know him personally but we did talk a couple of times. " I nodded as I walked besides him . 

( Kokichi Pov )

Y/N was a lot more talkative then yesterday . They seemed to be a lot more tired too . The truth is I really did like them , I liked them a lot . " We should get going. " I smiled . Y/N followed as we walked together . They way they stood on their toes when they walked . The way their hips sawyed made me crazy . I wanted to kiss their neck and their soft plumped lips . I wanted them all to myself. I just needed to wait .   
By the time we reached the meeting area it was packed . We took the two of ten empty sets left . The pep rally went on to talk about the missing students telling us to stay in groups of two or more . There was also now a curfew at starting at ten pm . After a few more hours of them talking we where free to go . Y/N had invited me over to their apartment . My heart leaped out of chest this was my chance.   
When we got to their apartment it was three pm . Their apartment was nice it was on the first floor . There was little pictures of random things all over it . In the trash there was empty monster cans .   
" Sorry for the mess , I wasn't expecting company. " They said gesturing to their apartment. " Its fine its no big mess compared to my house ." I laughed looking at Y/N . They gave me a sweet smile , that smile mead me want to die .   
" Thanks for coming over Kokichi, I really appreciate it. " They smile up at me . " Do be frank with you im a little scared, I mean students are going missing left and right. " They said gesturing to the air . " I don't know what to do , also my window was open when I woke up this morning so that kinda makes me feel weird now . " They quickly stopped and looked at me . " Im sorry im rambling on , tell me how has your day been going?" They asked stting on their bed patting a spot form me next to them.   
I laughed. " Im day has been going great but I have a lot of plans tonight and I'm afraid they might not end up well ." I said as I looked down at them . " But other then that I'm feeling great. " They gave me a small smile . " Be safe and don't forget the curfew Kokichi, I don't want you to end up missing too . " They joked but I could tell they had some truth behind it .   
At around eight we said our good byes and I left out the door . I couldn't help but laugh to myself. At around nine I came back and Y/N lights were out . I looked through their window and saw them sleeping peacefully in their bed . They looked so cute . I slowly opend their window and climb in . I made my way to their bed , that's where my planed began . 

( Y/N pov )

I woke up to someone standing over my bed . I gasped as they leaped at me the next thing I know , I feel a sharp force to the right of me head . It all went black after that .   



	3. Hello

( Y/N pov )

I woke up on a cold hard ground . I felt something metal around my neck and ankles . " Hey there sleepy head . " A voice rang out through the darkness . It sounded familiar. " I thought you'll never wake up ." It said I shuffled backwards hitting my back against a wall . " How do you like your new home . It not that much right now but soon you might get to come in the actual house with me . Nehehe. " I heard footsteps near my left side .   
" I know its a little dark but I don't want to give away the spurise ." I felt a hand grabb my face and picked me up . " You look so cute when you're locked up . No do me a favor and open your mouth. " I violently shook my head . I was terrified. " Aww don't be that way just open your small mouth for me ." He gripped my face tighter. I kicked my feet but the metal only made it hard .   
" Tsk , I thought you were going to be easier , guess I'm going to have to train you. " I felt a sudden force as I was dropped to the ground. I felt something hard hit my stomach as I gasped in pain . " Stupid stupid stupid , that's whats you are ." The voice yelled as the force to my stomach was constant . I realized i was being kicked . I couldn't help but let out cries of pain. " Look at that you can open your mouth. "   
I was then pinned against the wall , I could feel his hot breath against my neck . I screamed at the top of my lungs . " Let me go ." The voice only laughed , that's when the lights came on . I saw it was kokichi my heart dropped . " Look at that know the surprise is ruined ." He whined as he looked at me . His eyes were glossed over as we faced each other. He looked me up and down . " Im going to have fun playing with you. " He ran his finger through my hair. " Why would you -" Before I could finshen i felt his lips hit mine as , his tongue pushed pass my lips as it dance around in my mouth. I tired pushing him off but it was no use . When he broke form the kiss he gave me a small smirk .  
" Why would I do this , well its because I wanted you. It quite simple honestly. " I could smell his breath . " So naturally I get what I want ." He said in a matter of factly tone . He then let me go as I gasped for air . He just examined me , looking at up and down . He bit his lip . He walked in a circle before stopping. " Im going to go up stairs now be good for me okay ." He said eyeing me . " Although there's not much you can do locked up like that .   
I realized the metal things we chains . The one around my neck were heavy, it was pulling me down . I noticed only my hands were free . " Oh yea before he have any smart ass ideas that's a shock collar so try anything and you get zap , like this . " He took a small clicker out of his pocket and pushed it . The next things I knew shock waves pierced throught my body . I let out more screams as they hit me . I tired pulling at the collar but that only made things worse. He pushed the clicker two more times . I vomited out clear liquid as the pain was too much .   
" Nehehe, look at you; you filthy piggy ." After the shocking episode ended he looked down . " So you be a good puppy and be nice or else ." He smirked . " Or else you might not like what's going to happen . " He then walked up the stairs and closed the door . It was dark again at this point . It was cold to the point where I could see my breath . I tired feeling around clawing on my knees but I could only go so far with the chains .   
I held my knees to my stomach. I could feel a cephalalgia coming on . My head spun as I looked around the dark room . I felt trapped as if waves of pressure were holding my down . I noticed a small blinking red light and saw that it was a camera. I looked at it and flicked it off . I hugged my self tighter as what I could assume was a basement got colder . I wanted to get out of here , I wanted to go home . I felt my slef cry warm tears . I sobbed silently as I felt dispear seap inside of me.   
Afte awhile I must of fallen asleep because when I open my eyes I saw Kokichi standing over me . " Wow you should do sleep a lot don't you . I quickly scooted backwards. I hit the wall once more with my back . " Why kokichi I thought we were friends , please let me go I won't tell anyone. " He just smiled that stupid smile . 

( Kokichi Pov) 

" Why kokichi I thought we were friends , please let me go I won't tell anyone. " Y/N asked their eyes huge and wide . I could tell the had been crying as they eyes were also puffy and red . " We are friends silly head this is just how I show my love to you. And I know you won't be telling anyone cause I'm not going to let you go . " I could feel myself growing hard just by looking at them in this position. I laughed , I could help it . " Nehehe look what you do to me darling I can't control myself when I'm growing hard just by looking at you. The spat at me . " You're sick get the hell away form me ." They screamed.   
This angered me a walk close to them and held them by there thin neck. " Listen here you filthy pig , im not sick im better then sick . You're sick just like the rest of this world . " I could feel my hand tighten around their neck I had to control my self . " Don't worry though because I'm going to make it better . " I kissed their forehead before dropping them . 

They begun to cry and I couldn't help myself. I picked up their chin and kissed them again. God they were intoxicating I wanted to go further but I had to wait. I wanted to feel their soft skin under my finger tips . I wanted to see if their honey skin tone really tasted like honey . Soon I got  
Tired . I really wanted Y/N to sleep with me but last time I tried doing that with someone it didn't work out .   
I ended up doing up stairs leaving Y/N by themselves. I had a smile plastered on face as I hummed along to sway a song I learned form my last love . As I got into bed I realized that it wouldn't be empty for to long . As I closed my eyes I pictured Y/N soft body .


End file.
